College life and love
by killerbeats359
Summary: Clary enrolled to NYU and met Jace lightwood her roommate. Jace want a girl who could fill in a missing part in his heart. could Clary be that girl. Will that fall in live or not read to find out
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there Killerbeats359 here with a mortal instruments Fan fiction story **_

_**Hope You enjoy On with this show**_

_**At NYU**_

Jace was in his room at college with that feeling again. A feeling in his heart that always bother him. The ache in his heart that he could never get rid of. He is happy with his adopted parents the lightwoods after his father and mother were dead in the uprising and his brothers and sister got along great with him and they watch out for the youngest which is max and keep each other safe on hunts they all treat him as if he was their own. The felling was that he needed someone to fill that empty space in his heart. A girl, a lover, to complete him.

Yes girls threw themselves at him but they never had the spark he needed so he always turn them down. His mother tried to show him shadow hunter girls but they as well lacked the spark. He just enrolled at NYU and he was told his roommate was on her way. He just sat on the sofa his golden hair wild looking and his eyes half closed. As the door opened he heard a soft and sweet voice.

''Does Jace lightwood live here'' A girl asked. He looked up and saw a beauty with red hair and pale skin a d cup but she didn't care about her breast size his heart raced. No girl has ever made his heart race or made him feel this way not even close. She at him and said .

''Wh...who are you'' He asked his head spinning and he felt weird his heart racing fast as he looked at her _beautiful_ was all he thought .

''I am Clary Fraychild'' She than looked at him and asked ''Hey are you alright you look sick'' as she finished he went to the bathroom he looked weird like he saw a ghost or something but he was good looking

''What's wrong with me why am I feeling like this'' Jace said looking at him self sweaty and very dizzy. I took off my shirt to get more air. A knock was heard on the bathroom door

''Hey are you alright'' It was Clary.

I opened the door and she looked with caring eyes. A blush appeared on her face when she saw my chest. I heart beating faster with her look. ''Ye...yeah I just need some fresh air that's all '' With that I put my shirt on and ran to the door to my brother Alec's room. I got to the fifth floor and pounded on the first door. I heard a voice

''Yeah yeah I'm going'' The door opened and my brother was their looking weird at me. ''Jace are you alright you don't look too good'' He let me in I laid down on his sofa and his roommate/boyfriend/warlock Magnus came out to see me.

''Oh dear Jace you look you been hit by a bus'' He said a shocked tone

''Thanks I feel much better'' I said a cold tone glaring at the warlock

''Well I mean you don't look like your self'' He said '' Here let me check the state of your mind and body just calm down and relax.''

I tried to relax as much as I could when Magnus did the spell. After a while he stopped and just smiled.

''Well just I see what the problem is'' He said and then said something in Alec's ear ''Oh really I got to call Isabella to tell her this'' Alec ran off and Magnus just looked at me and said ''Well Jace looks like you are in love, but who's the lucky girl who stole your heart.

I had only one thing in my mind come up. 'Wow love at first sight is real'

_**With Clary **_

I was at my door of my new room where my new roommate is.

'So Jace lightwood is my roommate' Clary thought in her head. She heard so much about him. That he was one of the best shadow hunters. That he was given angel's blood from her father who she hated so much Valentine who killed his real parents which she had no idea who they were. He killed her evil brother along with her father. She Opened the door and asked. '' Does Jace lightwood live here.'' As if he heard a scream his body shot up and looked at her. She liked what she saw his golden hair and caramel eyes. He didn't looked too good he and sweat on his face. ''Hey are you alright you look sick'' I asked him. but he went to the bathroom, and I went to the door and knocked '' Hey are you alright'' He opened his shirt was off I blushed he was well tone on his chest. ''Ye...yeah I just need some fresh air that's all.'' He put his shirt back on and took off running. I just stood there for five minutes and then I got my stuff and um packed. And went down stairs to get a bite to eat when a girl with long black hair ran into me and knocked my down.

''OH I'm sorry'' She said as she help me up and said ''I'm Isabella Lightwood nice to meet you'' She held out her hand and I shook is.

''Clary Fraychild nice to meet you'' I said 'Another lightwood' ''Are you enrolled here too.'' I asked

''Yep with my brothers Jace and Alec'' she said ''Well I got to run see you around'' she ran off ''bye'' I waved as she left

'' Well this should be a good time at college'' Was all I said and went on for the rest of the day

_**What do you think good or bad please review and follow**_

**_Killerbeats358 out_**


	2. starting out

Hello**_ everyone Killerbeats359 here with a new ch of COLLEGE LIFE AND LOVE _**

**_ON WITH THE SHOW_**

Jace was at the food courts after he left Alec's room and Isabelle shooting questions at him. He felt like the someone was playing a sock joke on him. He order a burger and chocolate shake. He was looking for a table when he saw her again. Clary. He went to her wanting to fix there introduction to each other. He came to her and asked'' Is this seat taken'' She looked up and smiled

''Oh hey it's you Jace you look better'' He wandered how she knew his name

''Yeah I just need some air'' He put out his hand. She looked at it them at him ''Hello my name Jace Lightwood I'm your new roommate what's your name'' Now knowing what he met she stood up and took his hand

''I'm clary fraychild your new roommate'' She and jace sat down and went to eating and talking,

''JACE THERE YOU ARE ...OH HEY CLARY'' Isabelle ran up to them.

''Oh hey Isabelle'' Clary said hugging her

''Wait you two know each other'' Jace asked

''You I met his on the way to Alec's room'' Isabelle said in a cheerful tone ''Question is how do you know her''

''She is my roommate'' Jace said then wished his blush was gone. Isabelle saw it and said

'' Jace can I asked you something over there Clary wait here please here'' Isabelle drag me away atill Clary wasn't able to hear us ''Jace is she the girl you like''

''Yes and please keep you mouth shut about it I know you love to gossip'' Jace said with a death glare.

'' Ok ok stop with that stare you know I hate it'' Isabelle said and went on. ''What I am here to help on your train way to get her heart.'' she said and left

''Well I'm screwed'' I said and went to clary and we both headed up to our room.

''so what was it you two were talking about'' Clary asked

''Oh noting just about how our parents are and that'' Jace said as we walked in the room

''I know your a shadow hunter Jace you don't need to hide it'' Clary said I turned around and looked at her in shock.

''Ho...how did you know that'' I asked her as she lifted her sleeves up and I saw the marks she had. A wave of relief ran through me as I saw she was a shadow hunter as well.

''Well I heard your the best in the new York institution'' Jace smiled at what she said. His pride beaming.

''Then witch institution are you from'' I asked as she said

''The los angles institution'' She said and then said ''And I want to see your skills one of these days.''

'' Why want to try your luck with me'' I said and she shook her head'' My friend Thomas is the best there and I want to see who is better''

''Well hate to break it to you but he is in La were in new York and I bet I'll win.'' I said as she walked to her room.

''Oh we'll see he's gonna come over a few months so we get to see.'' She closed her door

'Yep she is the one' I thought as I went to my room and went to bed for class tomorrow.

_**Los angles 9:30 PM **_

''THE DEMONS ARE IN THE INSTITUTION'' A voice cried out as many greater demons flood the room and the shadow hunters fight hard and covered in blood.

''MIKE IS THAT PORTAL READY WE NEED TO GO NOW'' ANOTHER VOICE YELLED

''IT'S READY GO NOW '' Mike yelled as shadow hunters made their way to it. One how ever stayed fight as the others try to get in the portal.

''THOMAS HURRY UP WE NEED TO GO NOW'' A girl yelled out but the bot was swigging his scythe at a hoard of demons killing them in one blow.

'' YOU GO I'LL HOLD THEM OFF GET OUT OF HERE ...BOOM'' A loud bang was heard and screams echoed in Thomas's ear and saw the explosion. He saw in horror as his family just died in front of his eyes ''NNNOOOO'' A laugh was heard from behind he turned around and saw a hooded person.

''Goodbye Thomas read'' Was all it said and said kicked him through the portal. ''Shit;; was all it said and the portal closed but 5 greater demons went in after him. ''Open it warlock NOW'' it yelled at mike who was wounded badly. ''Very well DIE'' the person stabbed him with a dagger and killed mike.

''Well this is a set back now I need to find him now'' the hooded person left and lit the room on fire

_**will clary and Jace have a spark of love. And who is the hooded person**_

_**KIllerbeats here and wanting to say Thomas is my oc for this story and thanks for the reviews wanting more hope you like it**_

_**killerbeats out**_


End file.
